La fleur de l'amour
by Osi-chan
Summary: Attention, ce one ce passe au temps des samouraïs! Shaolan, jeune samouraï, va invoquer une fée sans le savoir. Il va lui arriver une histoire... Iréaliste!


La fleur de l'amour par Osi-chan

(Attention!ce one ce passe au temps des samouraïs!)

Sur l'herbe était allongé un jeune homme de 18 ans...

Il avait les cheuveux en battailles,lui donnant un air rebelle.Ils étaient couleur chocolat,une couleur bien étonnante à l'époque!

Ses yeux...N'en parlons pas!Ils étaient comme taillé dans de la glace,méme si quelque fois ils fondaient en gardant toujours la méme couleur,Brun.

Il avait aussi un corps de réve,rempli de muscles(!).

Il regardait le ciel,un air réveur dans les yeux.

Pourquoi regardait-il le ciel?

Eh bien parce que c'était aujourd'hui,l'éclossion des fleurs de cerisier...

Sha:De si belle fleur...(la pensée de Shaolan est en vert.)

Quand soudain,une fleur lui tomba sur le boup du nez.

Sha:Tiens qu'es-ce-que...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fleur s'illumina,et ouvrit ses pétales peu-à-peu,laissant apparaitre une petite fille pas plus haute que trois pouces,laissant s'échapper un long baillement de sa bouche.

Elle était brune,avec des yeux vert émeraudes comme ceux qu'on aimerait avoir et elle était habillée d'un large kimono,rose et surpeuplé de fleur de cerisier rose(évidenmment!).

:Et ben dis donc,y a d'la joie par ici!

Sha:qui...qui étes vous?

:AHHHHH!UN GEANT!AU SECOUR!

Sha:euhhh...(un peu affolé)Cri pas comme ça!

:Ben t'es pas un géant?--"

Sha:Non,je suis Shaolan Li,es toi?

:Moi chuis Sakura Kinomoto,apelle moi Sakura tout cour, je suis princesse du monde des fées!

Sha:moi je suis un samouraï,et...HEIN!T'as dis que tu était une fée?

Sak:Ben qu'est ce que tu crois?Que chuis Godzilla?(--")

Sha:Et dis moi,pourquoi es-tu ici?

Sak:Je viens t'éxaucée trois veux!

Sha:Je dois les dire maintenant?

Sak:Mais non gros béta!Tu as tout le temps que tu veux!

Elle dit cela en lui tappotant le nez.

Sha:Mais...Tu vas rester combien de temps petite comme ça?

Sak:Ben deux seconde,maintenant que je suis là!

Et elle se transforma en jeune fille de 16 ans,toujours habiller de son kimono(il est extensible!)

Shaolan poussa un cri,car maintenant il avait 2 gros pieds sur son nez!

:Shaolan-chan,qu'es-ce-qui ce passe?

Sha:Tomoyo-chan...

Et il tomba dans les pommes.

Dans la chambre de Shaolan

Shaolan se réveilla,couché dans un grand lit deux places.Il reconut immédiatement ça chambre,car elle était tapissée d'un papier peint vert,et tout les meubles était en acajou,sauf une grande ligner de paravent,construit en bambou spécialement importé pour lui.

Sha:Mm...qu'es-ce-que...

Sak:Ouais!Tu es enfin réveiller!

Sha:Sa...Sakura-san!crie pas comme ça!

:Alors elle s'appelle Sakura...

Sha:A tu es la Tomoyo-chan?

Tom:Tu t'es cassée le nez alors ne le touche pas!

Sha:Aïe!Euh...Oui,tu as raison!

Sak:(lançant des regards meurtrier à Tomoyo)Et t'es qui toi?

Sha(tout géné):Ah euh...Sakura-san,je te présente Tomoyo-chan,ma meilleure amie!

Sakura se radoucit.

Tom:Et dis moi,d'ou viens tu?

Sha:Ah oui,c'est la princesse du monde des fées!

Tom:Alors bienvenue,Sakura-san!

Sak:merci,euh...

Tom:Tomoyo!

Sak:Ah oui!Tomoyo-san!

(on voit déjà qu'elle vont étre inséparable!)

Avec tout ce tumulte,Sakura n'avait pas encore fait une image précise de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo était une jeune fille,de vue du méme age que Sakura,avec des cheuveux mauve

et ses yeux de la méme couleur,tandis que des reflet du soleil harmonisait les deux.Elle était habillé d'un kimono de soie,jaune avec des oeuillets bleue.

Sha:ZZZZZZ...

Tom:Il dort...il est fatigué le pauvre!

Sak:Mais pourquoi?

Tom:Il est le samouraï le plus convoité de Chine,est il habite chez l'empereur,donc tu es dans le palais royal!

Sak:Woé!Mais ils sont amis?

Tom:Bien sur!l'empereur s'appelle Eriol Hiiragizawa!

Elle prononça ceci en rougissant.

Sak:Tu serait pas amoureuse par hasard?

Tom:Ah!Euh...Je...Je...

Sha:Hum...(il est déjà réveiller!Ben dis-donc!)Qu'es-ce-qui ce passe?

Tom(encore plus rouge):Ah...Euh...Rien rien...

Un vieil homme arriva sur le pas de la porte:

Tom:Pierre!Ohaiyo!

Pierre était un vieil homme trés compréhensif,au service de Shaolan Li,son maitre.Il était aussi son entraineur en art martiaux.

Il était vieux (édidenmment) et habillé d'un Yukata blanc,soutenue par une ceinture noir.

Pierre:Ohaiyo Daidoji-san!

Tom:Vous venez pour...

Pierre:Li-kun!L'empeureur l'attend dans la salle du trone.

Sha:Bien, j'arrive!

Il se dirigea l'arriére d'un de ses paravents et il se changea,pour réaparaitre en habit d'entrainement constitué de "mitaine" faite de laniére blanche,d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon blanc rentré dans ces bottes.

Sha:Bon,j'y vais!Ne fais pas trop de bétise Sakura!

Sak:D'accord!

Sur ce,Shaolan parti.

Sak:Bon,si on jouait à "toute la vérité"?

Tom (intrigué) :"Toute la vérité"?

Sak:C'est un jeu dans mon pays,on pose des question est on doit répondre la vérité!

Tom:bon si tu veux...Mais si on allait dans le jardin,voir les oeuiller s'ouvrir?

Sak:Oui!

Dans le jardin

Sak:Bon,je commence...Es-ce-que tu aimes Eriol-san?

Tom:Ben...c'est à dire...Tu dois l'appeller l'empereur ...et...euh...

Sak:Ah!Je le savais!On cache jamais rien à une fée ma cocotte!

Tom(toute rouge):Ah euh...Bon...(essayant de détourner le sujet)Regarde!C'est le premier oeuiller qui éclot!

Elle prit cette oeuiller dans sa main tout d'un coup,il s'illumina(ça me rappelle qu'elle que chose...)et ses pétales s'ouvrire peu à peu,laissant apparaitre un garçon pas plus haut que quatre pouces.(nuance...XD)

Sak:Toya!Grand frére!

Toya:Qu'est ce que tu crois Godzilla?

Sak:GRR!TOYA!

Toya:Nyark nyark nyark...

Tom:Qui est-ce?

Sak:C'est Toya,mon débile de grand frére...

Toya:Eh!

Sak:Nyark nyark...(ils sont sadique dans la famille!tout le monde tombe a la renverseHum,reprenons...)

Tom:Si tu es le frére de Sakura-chan,tu dois étre le prince?

Toya:Moui...c'est ça...

Sak:Mais comme c'est Tomoyo-san qui ta vu la premiére,tu dois lui éxaucée trois veux!

Tom:Ah bon?Oh...

Toya:Attention Tomoyo-san!Bouge toi car je vais grandir pour écraser ma petite soeur!

Sak:Mais...

Tom:D'accord!

Et Toya atteind la taille d'un homme de 20ans.

Tom(pense:il est grand...) : Mais vous ne pouvez rester comme ça tout le temps!

Sak:Ben oui!on va rappetir pour ne pas vous causer d'ennuis!

Ils discutére un bon moment.Puis Toya dit:

Toya:Bien!Moi, je me fais un thé.

Sak:Moi aussi!

Et ils firent apparaitre 3 tasses et une théiére remplie de thé.

Toya:Tu en veux Tomoyo-san?

Tom(souriante):Merci bien.

Et ils discutérent tout en buvant.

Dans la salle du trone

Shaolan arriva devant l'empereur et s'agenouilla.

Sha:Que ce passe t'il monsieur l'empereur?

Eri:Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Eriol!Bon,passons au chose sérieuse.

Les mongols préparent une attaque est vont arriver par l'ouest.Je veux que tu réunnise la plus grande armée possible pour les faire partir!

Sha:Trés bien monsieur l'em...(petit rappel sur mon...devinez:p)Eriol-san.

Eri:Par maintenant.

Sha:Je crois savoir le premier veux que je vais faire...

Et il partit dans sa chambre.

Arriver la bas,il ne vit personne.

Sha (paniquant a l'idée qu'il y a eu un probléme) :Sakura-san!Tomoyo-chan!Ou étes-vous?

Sak (Criant) :On est dans le jardin!Tu viens?

Sha:Ok j'arrive!

De retour au jardin

Sha:Sakura-san...J'ai mon premier veux!

Sak:Et c'est quoi?

Sha:J'aimerai...(j'ai pas d'idée alors je met un veux idiot!)Que tu crée une sphére protectrice lors de mes combats pour que je puisse terraser les Mongols!

Sak:Ah d'accord...c'est qui les Mongols?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse.nn

Sak:Ben quoi?

Toya:Voilà la débilitée légendére de ma soeur!

Sak:Eh!Je voulais juste savoir!

Sha:Ben...comment dire...En fait c'est les méchant!

Sak:Ok!

Sha:Tu veux bien?

Sak:D'accord!Je te préviens,si tu pars ou si tu dors,je me transformerais en pendentif.

Si tu m'oublis pour la journée,tu n'auras pas la sphére protectrice!

Shaolan approuva dun mouvement de téte.

Sak:Oh...Le contrat est déjà entamer...

Tom:Le contrat?

Sak:Ben oui!Il a droit à 3 veux,il en a déjà fait un!

Toya:Dites,le soleil se couche,je pense qu'il est...

Sak:Qu'il est...

Toya:Le soir.

Sakura tomba à la renverse.

Sak:Tout le monde le savait,I.D.I.O.T!

Tom:Moi je ne le savais pas

Sha:Moi non plus!

Sak(devenant rouge):Oups!Gomen...(pardon)

Toya:Hum hum!

Sha:Bon ben allons nous couchais!

Sak:Oui,Bonne nuit !

Sakura se transforma en pendentif,et Toya deviens miniature.

Tom:Bonne nuit Shaolan-chan!

Sha:Bonne nuit Tomoyo-chan!

Dans la nuit,chambre de Shaolan

Shaolan avait posé le pendentif sur la table de chevet et il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps,un rodeur s'introduisé dans sa chambre:

Rodeur:Tiens,ce pendentif dois couté une fortune!Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui là!

Il s'empara du collier et laissa Shaolan dans son sommeil.

Le lendemain matin...

Sha:Ah..(s'étirant) J'ai bien dormi!

Quand il voulut prendre le pendentif,il ne trouva rien d'autre que le vide.

Sha:Hein!

Il s'habya en vitesse est décendit dans la chambre de Tomoyo.

Sha:Tomoyo-chan!Sakura-chan a disparue!

Tom:Mmm...QUOI!

Toya:Pour une fois qu'elle m'embéte pas!

Tom:Toya!

Toya (embarasser) :Ah...Euh...D'accord,je vous aide!

Sha:J'aime mieux ça...

Toya:Je le fais que parceque c'est ma maitresse,Morveux!

Tom:Toya!Arréte de faire l'idiot!

Toya (tout rouge) :Ah...Euh..Oui oui!

Sha:Bon!Je vais demander au personnel si personne n'a vue ou entendue quelque chose de suspect!

Tom:Moi aussie!

Toya:Et moi je grandi pour vous aider!

Ils se répartirent les taches.

Sha:Je decens dans la cave et je vais aussi au rez-de-chaussé!

Tom:Moi je fais le 1er et le 2éme étage!

Toya:Et moi je vais aider Tomoyo-san!

Tom:Pourquoi?Je peux me débrouiller toute seule!

Toya:je vais vous contez une légende...

Il y a trés longtemps,un magicien qui s'appelait Clow Ride était trés sanguinaire.

Il dévasté des milier de villes est de peuples pour son plaisir quand un jour,ou il allait mourir,il dis qu'il se réincarnerer et ferais des ravage encore plus puissant.Un grand autre magicien,Daikochi Hiragizawa,promis pour qu'il y est moin de dégat,que ce serait son descandant de la dinastie du siécle du dragon qui recevrait la réincarnation.(j'invente, j'invente...).

Tom(commençant a stresser):Mais on se situe dans cette dinastie!

Et son descandant,c'est l'empeureur!Eriol-san!

Toya:Exact jeune fille!Mais comme Daikochi n'a pas bien calculé son coup,l'esprit de Clow Ride va se réincarné dans la dinastie qui emploi le plus la magie!L'empeureur va complétement changé de personnalité,cet homme si calme va aller jusqu'à..

Tom(s'inquiétant de plus en plus):Jusqu'à...

Toya:Tuer des familles,bruler les pays ennemies,voler les habitant de la Chine,et violer Sakura si c'est lui qui l'a pris...Non...Voler serait plus approprié!

Tom:Non...

Tomoyo se sentie défaillir,et sous le choc,s'évanouit.

Toya:Désolé Li-kun mais il fallait lui dire,elle est amoureuse de lui est il aurait bléssé moralement et mentalement!

Sha:Je te comprend...

Toya:J'aimerai qu'elle vive sans pour autant...(sur un air de reproche)qu'il lui gache son existence!

(Il commence à bien l'aimer...)

Sha:Améne la dans ça chambre, je vais commencer à chercher!

Toya:Attention! Il y a des passage secret,il pourrait avoir cacher Sakura-chan dans un!Une autre chose,sois prudent car ils sont trufé de piége!

Sha:Je ferais attention!Occupe toi de Tomoyo-chan!

Toya:J'y veillerais!

Et chacun parti de son coté.

Quelque-part dans le palais

Sakura se re-transforma en jeune fille de 16 ans.

Elle inspecta du regard l'endroit ou elle se trouvait.

Sak (pense) :Oh...Il fait noir...Lumiére!

Et par ça simple pensé,la lumiére ilumina la piéce.

Sak (a voix haute) :Voyons...Je suis assise sur une table.Je vais d'abord descendre.

Elle descendit de la table et dit:

Sak:Mais...Je ne suis pas dans la chambre de Shaolan-san!

Cette chambre était tapissée d'une tapisserie bleu,faisant un dégradé:bleu clair en haut et bleu fonçer en bas.Dans cette piéce,se trouvais un vaste lit a deux place,toujours bleu.

Elle vit une ligné de paravent en séquoya.

Sak:Je vais découvrir qui dort dans cette chambre grace a mes pouvoir...

Grace à ses pouvoir,elle vit tout les souvenir de la personne a qui appartenait cette chambre.

Soudain,elle vit son visage...

Sak:Non! Ca ne doit pas étre lui...(et pourtant!)

Soudain,un homme entra dans la piéce.

:Qui étes vous ?Ou est le pendentif ?

L'homme remarqua des ailes dans le dos de Sakura.

:Tiens...Une fée...

L'homme s'aprocha de Sakura

Sak:Ne...Ne me toucher pas Hiragizawa!

Eriol:Oh que si...

Il se jeta sur Sakura et la plaqua contre le mur:

Eriol:Alors...Tu t'était transformé en pendentif n'es-ce-pas?

Sakura commença à paniquer.

Sak:Que...Que me voulez-vous?

Sakura voulut se débatre pour ce libérer de son emprise,mais une force mystérieuse la retenait.

Eriol:Alors...Tu veux fuire ?

Soudain,la robe de Sakura commença à descendre.(ils ont pas de sous-vétement à l'époque en plus!Beurk!)

Sak (affolé) :Hein?

Eriol:Hum...Il avait de trés intéréssant pouvoir ce Clow...(perver va:p pour lui!heureusement que c'est que

une fic!)

Sakura,essaya de se débatre encore une fois,mais n'y arrivait pas.soudain,elle disparut.

Eriol (étonné) :Hein?

Eriol eu un éclair de lucidité dans son regard

Eri:La téléportation...Je vois...

Et il sortit.

Dans la chambre de Shaolan

Sakura aparut sur le lit,tremblante.

Une ombre de peur régnait sur son visage,sa robe faisant un décoleté trés plongant.

Toya,en entendant le bruit,arriva en trombe dans la chambre.

Toya (soulagé) :Sakura!

Quand il vit dans quelle état elle était,il s'inquiéta.

Il remit la robe en place,et la regarda:

Toya (un brin d'inquétude dans la voix) :Sakura?

Soudainement,elle éclata en sanglot

Sak:Ce...Ce n'est qu'un sale pervers!

Ses sanglot redoublére d'intensité.Toya essaya de la consoler,et finalement elle s'endormi.

Toya:Je vais utiliser la téléportation puis la téléphatie...

Tomoyo aparut sur le lit,endormi elle aussi.

Puis Toya contacta Shaolan par la téléphatie:

Toya:Shaolan-kun,Sakura est dans la chambre,viens vite!

Shaolan arriva au pas de course

Sha (ésouflé et reprenant sa respiration) :Ca...Ca va?

Toya le regarda d'un air sérieux.

Toya:Je te l'avais dis.C'est Eriol le coupable.

Sha (sétouffant) :QUOI?

Il respira un bon coup et dit:

Sha:Non,tu te trompe!Tu mens!(pourquoi on croit pas les grands!TTTT)

Shaolan vit Toya fermer les yeux,des rides de concentration aparaissant sur le visage,et il se sentit propulsé en arriére.Il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit,il vit Sakura coller contre un mur,Eriol l'empéchant de bouger.

Eriol:Alors,tu veux fuire ?

Soudain,la robe de Sakura commença a descendre

Sak (affolé) :Hein?

Eriol:Hum...Il avait de trés intéréssant pouvoir ce Clow...

(je racourci un peu)Soudain,Sakura disparut.

Eriol:hein!

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le regard de Eriol:

Eriol:La téléportation...Hum,intéréssant...

Et il sortit en traversant Shaolan.

Shaolan se senti propulsé en arriére,et ferma les yeux.

De retour dans le présent

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux,voyans Toya devant lui,les bras croiser.

Toya:Alors?

Sha:Tu...Tu avais raison...

Sakura remua un peu et se réveilla:

Sak:Sha...Shaolan...

Shaolan fit un léger ochement de téte pour lui "dire" qu'il savait tout.Il ouvrit grand ses bras pour qu'elle si glisse.

Sakura se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.

Sak:Il...Il a voulut...Je...Je ne veut plus étre seule Shaolan!

Elle sanglotait sans s'arréter.

Sha:Chut...Tout va bien...Je suis la maintenant...Tout ira bien...Je ne te laisserai plus seule maintenant!

Sakura,dans un dernier murmure de fatigue,dis:

Sak:Merci Shaolan...

Elle s'endormi,enfin libéré de ce poid énorme qu'est cette acident.

Shaolan et Toya discutérent encore un bon moment.

Sha:Je pense qu'il faut laisser tombé l'idée du collier...

Toya:Je ne te l'ai pas dis,mais j'ai une autre solution.

Shaolan eu un éclair d'éspoir dans le regard.Et s'il disait vrai ?Sakura ne soufrirait plus ?

Toya:J'ai un pouvoir...Que j'ai depuis ma naissance,un pouvoir qu'elle n'aura jamais sauf si je lui donne.

Sha:Et ce pouvoir peut arranger ses probléme ?

Toya:Oui.Au lieu de se transformer,elle rentrerait en toi,et dés qu'elle sentirait le danger éloigner,elle reviendrait à son apparence normal.

Sha:Tu vas lui donner ?

Toya approuva:

Toya:Elle en a plus besoin que moi.

Toya mis les main sur son coeur.Il les avança devant lui,une flamme sur les main.

Il avança sur Sakura,est,appuyant ses main sur son coeur,inséra son pouvoir à Sakura.

Une lumiére l'enveloppa.

Sha:Mais...Méme en dormant elle resant le danger ?

Toya:Oui,n'est aucune crainte.

Sha:Je te fait confiance.

Toya remarqua qu'il s'adressait au "morveux":

Toya:Et bien moi je ne te fais pas plus confiance,M.O.R.V.E.U.X.!

Shaolan commença à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez quand Tomoyo se réveilla:

Tom:Hum...Ou suis-je...

Sha:Dans ma chambre.

Tom (se rapellant de la légende) :C'est Eriol ?

Shaolan et Toya ochére de la téte.

Tom (regard triste) :Bon et bien...Je vais dans ma chambre,tu viens Toya ?

Toya fit un dernier regard vers Shaolan et partit.

Shaolan chuchota à l'orreille de Sakura:

Sha:Je vais à la bibliothéque pour trouver de quoi faire partir la réincarnation de Clow.

Pour toute réponse,Sakura entra dans le corp de Shaolan.

Puis il déscandit dans la bibliothéque.

Dans la bibliothéque

Shaolan chercha pendant des heures.

Sha:Rien!Rien!

Il s'afala sur un fauteuil quand une grande ligne,partant de son coeur,plongeat dans le coin le plus sombre:

L'endroit interdit.

Sha:Sa...Sakura ?Tu veux que je suive cette lumiére ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse,alors il y alla.

Il s'avança dans le noir,n'ayant pour seule lumiére la ligne lumineuse.

Il avança jusqu'à l'arrét de la ligne.

Sha:Un livre ...?

Il l'ouvrit,et ne voyant rien,sentit Sakura qui voulait sortir.

Il la vit apparaitre devant lui.

Sak:Merci Shaolan.Maintenant,ferme les yeux.

Shaolan ferma ses yeux,et entendis la voix de Sakura:

Sak:Ouvre les maintenant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans sa chambre.

Sak:Tu peux lire le livre maintenant!

Shaolan lui sourit,content de sa gentillesse.

Sak:Shaolan ?Tu rougit ?

Shaolan secoua la téte et se dit:

Sha:Elle est si belle...Je...Je rougit...C'est la premiére fois...Mais qu'est-ce-que je dis ?

Il fut encore plus rouge qu'avant.

Il s'allongeat sur le lit et commença à lire le livre.

Au bout d'un moment,un morceau l'intéressa:

Sha (lisant à voix haute) :

"Quand Daikochi mourut,il dit:

Mon dragon d'argent tue les démons,mais pas les humain... "

(poussa un cri de victoire et dit:)J'ai trouvé!J'ai trouvé!J'ai...

Il s'emdormi subitement.

Sak:Désolé Shaolan...Je revient tard cette nuit...Je t'aime...

Elle lui fit une bise sur le front,et disparut.

Elle réaparut dans la chambre d'Eriol,qui était vide,car il était parti trouver de belles jeunes filles...(vous voyer ce que je veux dire...vomit ça me dégoute!)

Sakura dit une incantation impossible à écrire,et vit défiler tout les souvenir de Clow.

Sak (marmonant à voix haute) :Sa mort,sa mort...

Quand elle vit Clow assasiner,tuer d'un poignard dans le coeur.

Sak:Un de ses ennemis surement...Maintenant que je connais son point faible,je vais m'en aller...

Elle sentit une main se posait sur sa bouche,l'empéchant de crier.

Eriol:Je n'était pas sortit,comme tu le pensait...

Sakura s'affola.Qu'aller-t-il lui faire ?

Eriol:De toute facon,c'est toi que je veux...

Elle se sentie propulser sur le lit,une force l'empéchant de bouger.Eriol vint se plasser dessus son visage,souriant sadiquement:

Eriol:Tu es à moi maintenant...

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche,tout en commençant à la désabiller

Sakura,ne pouvant rien faire,lançat un appel télépathique qui amennerait Shaolan à elle.

Quand Eriol commença à dévoiler ses premiéres formes...(je pars en courant dans les toilletes et je revient.Désolé,mais ça me DEGOUTE!)

Shaolan apparut,un voile de haine dans le visage.

Il se jeta sur Eriol,qui arréta toute puissance magique sur Sakura.

Eriol:Que fais-tu là ?

Shaolan montra du doigt Sakura,et jeta toute sa haine dans sa phrase:

Sha:T'empéché de lui faire du mal!

Shaolan se jeta sur Eriol,commençant un combat au corps à corps,tandis que Sakura remettait sa robe en place.

Elle se réfugia dans le coeur de Shaolan.

La lutte fut térrible.

Chacun enchainaient des mouvement de karaté,coup de poing,mais n'arriver pas à bléssé l'adverser.

Quand soudain,Eriol fit apparaitre un katana devant lui.

Eriol:Objet de dernier recour...

Shaolan se demandait si Sakura les voyait,si elle voyait ce malade vouloir le tuer.

Sha:Sakura...Si tu m'entends, j'ai mon deuxiéme veux...Je voudrais que tu te transforme en Dragon d'argent,pour faire fuir cette réincarnation de l'empeureur!

Sakura apparut,arrétant Eriol dans son attaque,éttoner de la voir apparaitre.

L'image parla:

Sak:Veux accordé!

Et l'image se transforma en Dragon d'argent,brillant sous la lumiére du crépuscule.

Sha:Maintenant,commençons le combat!

Chacun se jeta sur l'autre,voulant gagner à tout prix ce combat.

Si Shaolan gagnait ce combat,l'esprit de Clow partirait pour toujours,mais si Eriol le gagnait,Shaolan mourait,car le katana d'Eriol était un vrai,qui pouvait infliger des blessure mortelle.

Ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre,Shaolan ne pouvant contenir ça haine contre cet homme infame.

Quand,profitant de la fatigue d'Eriol,Shaolan lui anfonçat son Dragon d'argent dans le coeur.

Eriol poussa un cri,puis s'évanouit.

Shaolan vit sortir de son coeur une ombre,qui poussa un crie elle aussi puis s'évanouit dans l'air.

Sha:J'ai...J'ai réussit...

Soudain,la chambre "fondit",laissant apparaitre Daikochi,marchant dans l'espace.

Daikochi dit:

Daik:Alors...Tu es Shaolan n'est-ce-pas ?

Shaolan,intrigué par ces parole,hocha positivement la téte.

Daikochi le regarda sérieusement.

Daik:Je dois t'apprendre deux chose.La prémiére,Clow était mon frére.

Il avait toujours était bon,il s'occuper des autres,pas de son image ni de sa popularité.

Mais un jour,un sorcier lui lança une malédiction,pour des raison obscure.C'est depuis ce jour qu'il fut violent et agressif.Tu as fait partir cette malédiction à ma place.Je t'en remercie.

Et la deuxiéme chose...Viens par ici et penche toi sur cette cuve.

Shaolan s'approcha de la cuve et regarda.Il vit son passe:

¤¤¤¤¤¤Flash back¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shaolan vit son pére arriver.A ce moment là,il avait 3 ans.

Pére:Shaolan,tu sais,ton grand-pére que tu as jamais vu,tu te souviens,nous t'en avons parler ?

Sha:Pourquoi tu me parle de lui papa ?

Pére:Eh bien...Il est mort.Son nom était...Daikochi Hiragizawa.

¤¤¤¤¤¤Fin du flash back¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shaolan sursautat à l'entente de ce nom:

Sha:Alors...Tu es...Mon grand-pére ?Et Clow,alors,il est...

Daik:Oui,il est ton grand oncle.Tu sais,en tant que grand-pére,je suis fier de t'avoir comme petit fils.

Et mon dragon d'argent...Je te le donne.Tu as la force qu'il faut pour le controler.Aurevoir...

Et Shaolan se retrouva dans la chambre d'Eriol.

Il essuya une larme.Revoir son grand-pére était une chose magnifique.

Le temps passa et Eriol redevenu l'homme qu'il était,Shaolan avait terrassé les Mongols.

Un jour,Eriol l'appela dans ses appartement privés.Shaolan arriva.

Eriol:Shaolan,voici mon oncle:Fujitaka Kinomoto.Il voulait te parler.

Sha:Trés bien.Venez par ici s'il vous plait...

Shaolan l'amena dans sa chambre.Fujitaka dit:

Fuj:Bien.Vous connaisez Sakura n'est-ce-pas ?

Shaolan fut surpris.Personne connaissait l'existence de Sakura ici,à part Tomoyo et Toya!

A moin que...

Sha:Oui, je la connais.Vous étes sont pére n'est-ce-pas ?

Fuj:Oui,tu es trés perspicase.Elle va bien ?

Sha:Oui,elle se porte bien.Elle c'est habitué trés vite.Vous venez la chercher ?

Un lueur de tritesse passa sur son visage.S'il venait vraiment la chercher.

Fujitaka éclata de rire.

Fuj:Mais non!Je veux que tu donne ceci à Toya.Ne dis pas que c'est de ma part.D'accord ?

Sha:Oui,Monsieur.

Fuj:Appelle moi Fujitaka!Et si je ne me trompe pas,tu aimes bien Sakura ?Non?

Shaolan rougit.Depuis tout ce temps,il avait compris.Il aimait Sakura.

Fuj:Dis lui.Dis lui avant de dire ton troisiéme veux.

Puis Fujitaka partit.Shaolan retourna dans sa chambre,perplexe.

Le soir,dans la chambre de Shaolan

Shaolan réfléchit.Si il lui disait,dirait-t-elle oui ?Dirait-t-elle non ?

Cela le fatigua et il s'endormi.

Sakura arriva dans sa chambre,comme tout les soirs.Depuis son arrivé,ils avaient noué des liens énormes.

Elle l'aimait.Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire.Si ils se mariait...Non.Elle ne devait pas penser à ça.

Si elle y pensait,cela remonterait de vieux souvenir...Trop difficile à supporter.

Sakura commença à chanter à voix basse.Tomoyo lui avait apris des berceuse,des variété...

Sakura avait une voix magnifique mais moin belle que Tomoyo.En duo,elles recevait que des compliments.

Sakura chanta sa chanson préféré,"Sentiment fragile",car elle definisser son amour pour Shaolan.

(petite invention de moi)

Moi et toi,

Toi et moi,

Accepter n'importe quoi

Pour toi.

Sentiment fragile,

Amour impossible,

Tu me portes en toi,

Je te porte en moi.

Tu as décidé,

Tu m'as rejeté.

Tu m'as tuer,

Alors que je t'aimais

Sentiment fragile,

Amour impossible,

Tu me portes en toi,

Je te porte en moi.

Fiche moi le camps,

Avec le temps.

Dans la souffrance,

A toi je pense.

Sentiment fragile

Amour impossible

Tu me portais en toi

Pendant que je te porte en moi

Embrasse moi,

Embrasse moi...

Sakura fini sa chanson.Elle réfléchit,puis osant enfin,posa légérement ses lévres sur celle de Shaolan.

Sakura se releva,puis rougit.Qu'avait elle fait ?

Shaolan se réveilla juste aprés.Il avait réfléchi.Il avait choisi.Amour au lieu d'amitié.C'est ce qu'il voulait.

Shaolan se redressa et regarda Sakura,rougissant:

Sha:Sakura...De...Depuis le début,dés que je t'es vus, je t'ai trouvé magnifique.Maintenant,j'ai compris pourquoi je te trouvait magnifique.Parceque...Parceque...

Sakura posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

Sakura le regarda,puis dit tristement:

Sak:Je sais...C'est l'amour...Je sais que tu m'aimes,et moi aussi je t'aimes.

Sakura rougit.Elle avait dit la vérité.Qu'allait-t-il se passait ?

Shaolan la regarda sérieusement.Sakura se doutait de ses paroles...

Sha:Sakura...Veux...Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sak:Je ne peux pas t'accordait ce veux.

Shaolan fut véxé.Elle ne prenait pas le bon sens de la question.Il lui dit:

Sha:Ecoute!Ce n'est pas un veux.Je fais appelle à ton coeur.Oubli les veux,la magie un seul instant.

Sak:Ecoute...Si je me marie avec toi...Tu ne pourra pas faire de troisiéme veux et je devrais renoncer à mes pouvoir.

Sha:Je me fiche de mon troisiéme veux et de la magie.Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sakura eu les larmes aux yeux.Il ne l'épouser pas pour la magie.Par amour.Elle se jeta dans ses bras,et cria:

Sak:Oui!

Sakura l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en pleurant de joie.

_Fin._

Et voilà!Fin!

Depuis Juillet dernier que j'ai l'idée...J'ai enfin fini!

Alors je remercie Miss glitter pour m'avoir dit des chose que je ne mérite pas,à toute celle du tag bord qui ne m'ont pas insulter,et au site Halfa Sakura de m'avoir permis d'avoir:

1)De la lecture (XD)

2)De nouvelle connaissance

et 3)La passion de lire et d'écrire des fics!

Pour ce one, j'ai eu l'idée dans les toillettes de chez moi.Bizzarre non ?

Merci à tous!

Osi-chan ou Em.


End file.
